


implied polyamory

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotori and company investigate the trio’s living space. zexal fanwork marathon fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	implied polyamory

“This must be Shark’s room.” Kotori said, stepping inside. The living room and the kitchen had turned out to be devoid of anything revealing – no pictures, no cute love notes – so now they’d split up to check the rest of the house.  
  
“Are you sure?” Takashi looked around. Kotori nodded. It was a large room, with purple walls and dark furniture. There was a mirror above a dresser with nine drawers, and a lamp that was shaped like a shark, and books stacked on one of the bedside tables.  
  
The bed was enormous, with a padded headboard and a blanket that looked so warm that it made Kotori sweat. It was a lot of room for just Shark, but who else would want to live here?  
  
“Ah, Kotori?” Takashi had walked over to the far wall, where there were two windows and a long shelf between them. “This is Haruto’s last report card. And a picture of him and Kaito…and there’s a print of space on the wall here. To summarize, none of these are things Shark likes.”  
  
“Then…this is Kaito’s bedroom? I thought he’d want white. Or blue. And why does he need a shark-shaped lamp?”  
  
“What are these hooks on the ceiling for?” Takashi opened the closet door. “Hey, there’s a hammock.”  
  
“A hammock.” Kotori repeated. She walked over to the dresser. There were boxes on it; she opened one. “He, isn’t this Gogogo Golem? But that’s Yuuma’s card!”  
  
“Guys!” Cathy burst in through the open door as Kotori yanked open a drawer to find it stuffed with Yuuma’s underwear. “There’s no other bedrooms in this apartment!”  
  
There was silence. Kotori thought about it, very slowly. If there were no other bedrooms…and all three of them were keeping things here…and there was that enormous bed…  
  
“To summarize…I don’t want to know any more!”  
  
He had a point.


End file.
